The present invention relates to a game calculating apparatus that enables the user to enjoy games using a keyboard and display devices contained therein.
A number of new games utilizing microcomputers have recently been developed and applied to a variety of video games, game machines and educational aids with the trend being to incorporate these devices into calculators and watches.